a simple question
by demonlord5000
Summary: Karen wants to know where babies come from. the only problem is getting someone to tell her.
1. Chapter 1

Kenny stood at his window, gazing into the night sky in his Mysterion costume, waiting for when Karen would start crying. She seemed to cry more and more as she got older, to the point where he actually had to come to her as Mysterion twice in one night. This time however, Karen didn't start crying, she actually called him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guardian angel?" Karen called softly out the window, unsure if he would come since she wasn't sad. She heard a noise behind her and turned hopefully toward it, only to see a mouse scuttle by. She sighed and turned back to the window to see Mysterion standing in front of her.

"Guardian angel!"

"What is it Karen? Is something bothering you?"

"Well, I have a question, I thought about asking my brother Kenny, but then I thought I'd ask you first."

"What's your question?"

"Where do babies come from?" Mysterion blinked for a moment, completely silent.

_Is she serious? She lives in THIS house and she doesn't know where babies come from._ He thought.

"Guardian angel…"

"Hey, look, it's Robert Downey JR!"

"Where!?" Karen spun around hopefully, but saw no one there. She turned back to the window, but Mysterion was gone.

"Why do people do that when I ask that one question!?" she left her room in a huff to find Kenny.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny jumped back into his room and managed to change just as Karen burst in.

"Kenny, can I ask you something? My guardian angel ran off when I asked him."

"Sure sweetheart, what is it?" Kenny asked, already knowing what Karen was going to say.

"Where do babies come from?"

"The stork brings them."

"No they don't! Ruby told me that her brother told her that storks don't exist."

"Dammit craig." Kenny muttered under his breath. "Well, Karen, the thing about babies- is that Robert Downey JR.?"

"WHERE!? Karen turned excitedly but saw no one there. She turned back to Kenny, but he was gone and his window was open. "Why do I keep falling for that!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenny doubled over in an ally, clutching the stitch in his side. When he caught his breath, he stood up and jumped when he saw Karen next to him.

"WHERE DO BABIES COME FROM!?" she shouted, already getting annoyed.

"Uh, hey look, it's Cornelius!"

"WRONG STORY KENNY!"

"Uh, you sure?"

"LAST I CHECKED, I'M NOT A MERMAID!"

"Hey, it's Mysterion!" Karen turned to see no one there. She turned back, expecting for Kenny to have disappeared, but he was still there. Karen raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not leaving you in an ally by yourself Karen."

"Tell me where babies come from!" next thing Karen knew, she was somehow in her bed. "AW COME ON!"


	3. Chapter 3

Karen pounded on the door rapidly, until ruby answered. Karen accidentally pounded her face a few times.

"OW! OW! OW! OW MY NOSE!"

"Sorry ruby. Do you know where babies-" ruby slapped her hand over Karen's mouth.

"Please kar, for the love of god, don't bring that memory back up!" ruby shut the door in Karen's face, leaving her confused. Karen then spotted kyle broflovski walking down the street.

"Excuse me!"

"Oh hello! Aren't you Kenny's sister?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"Ehh…" kenny charged up to karen.

"Karen! You know your not supposed to leave the house by yourself!" kyle pulled out a smoke bomb, and used it to blind the two McCormick siblings. Two seconds later, the smoke cleared, but kyle was nowhere in sight. Karen stood dazed, until she spoke out.

"What the f*ck?" kenny slapped her on the back of the head.

"Watch your mouth karen!"


	4. Chapter 4

Karen had some how managed to get away from kenny, and found herself at the broflovski house hold. She knocked on the door patiently, and Kyle's mom answered.

"Hi there karen, are you here to see Ike?"

"No, I was wondering if you could tell me where babies come from."

"Uh, I would but, we're praying to god right now."

"But, your Jewish." Kyle's mom thought for a moment, then slammed the door in her face.

"Aw come on! This is f*cking ridiculous!" kenny, who appeared out of nowhere, slapped her on the back of the head again.

"I thought I told you to watch your mouth!" he grabbed karen by the arm and started dragging her home.

"You know karen, I'm probably going to have to start washing your mouth out with soap! Karen?" he stopped and looked behind him to see that karen was gone, and he was just holding her doll.

"How did she do that!?"


	5. Chapter 5

Karen knocked on yet another door, this time, stan answered.

"Hi karen."

"Can you tell me where babies come from?" stan thought for a moment.

"Sure, I'll tell you."

"Really!?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to come up to my room. If kenny comes by he'll murder me."

"OK!" karen fallowed stan inside, and stan shut the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

3 hours later:

Karen walked into the house in a state of joy, where she was confronted by kenny.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? I'VE LOOKED ALL OVER TOWN FOR YOU!"

"Kenny! I know where babies come from!"

"What!?"

"Your friend stan took me up to his room, then he made me take all my clothes off…"

"…What?"

"Then he took his thingy out, what's it called, a penis? Yeah, and it was hard and straight…"

"…What!?"

"And he put his penis into my thing, I think it's called a vagina? Yeah…"

"What!?"

"At first it hurt, then it started feeling good, there was a little bit of blood. And after a while, some white stuff came out. He said that white stuff makes a women pregnant with a baby. Then I got worried, but he said I couldn't get pregnant until I'm on my period, what ever that is, and that I was to young to have a period. So I was relieved. Then he put his penis in my butt, then in my mouth, and he shot that white stuff in there too. I asked him why and he said it was just for fun, and that we just had something called sex."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, isn't it great? Can you believe he was so nice that he told me where babies come from? Kenny? Where are you going? Kenny?" karen got up and followed kenny, who was carrying a metal pipe, out the door. Kenny knew one thing, that he was going to MURDER stan…


End file.
